


Gifts of Gold and Amber

by CandiceWright



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Awesome Morgana (Merlin), BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Morgana (Merlin), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Presents, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright
Summary: If someone hadn't known better, they would have attributed the blush in both their cheeks to the wine they'd been drinking. But Gwen and Morgana did know better, and upon looking at them they shared a knowing glance reflecting months of frustration. It was then that Morgana felt a surge of determination going through her.“Alright. I think that we both know that this is getting ridiculous.”In which Morgana and Gwen are fed up with the fact that Merlin and Arthur don't realize their feelings for each other so they take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 629
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	Gifts of Gold and Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/gifts).



> Thank you for the amazing prompts and I hope you enjoy what I created.
> 
> Also thank you to the mods of Merlin Holidays for making this possible!

Merlin and Arthur were standing together at the end of the banquet hall, talking to each other as if there was no one else at the feast. The Prince was facing Merlin, his eyes fixed on him and a small smile on his face. Then, in the next moment, Arthur was laughing at something the servant had said and Merlin looked at him in that way that would make anyone feel special, beaming at Arthur's reaction. If someone hadn't known better, they would have attributed the blush in both their cheeks to the wine they'd been drinking. But Gwen and Morgana did know better, and upon looking at them they shared a knowing glance reflecting months of frustration. It was then that Morgana felt a surge of determination going through her.

“Alright. I think that we both know that this is getting ridiculous,” she said.

“Yeah. They don't seem to realise, ” Gwen replied.

“I know! And they aren't taking my hints either.”

“Or mine,” came Gwen's retort.

Morgana countered, “Or Gaius's.”

“Or Leon's.”

“Or George's ”

“Or Geoffrey's”

“Or Cook's for crying out loud! And we both know she isn't the most subtle woman in the world,” Morgana said, bringing her hands to her head.

“No, she definitely isn't.”

“I even think Uther knows! Imagine if _he_ had to say something for them to realise.” They both gave a full-body shudder at that. Morgana set her goblet on the table with a loud thud in exasperation, attracting the attention of a large portion of the guests of the feast. Gwen looked at them and gave them an apologetic smile.

Once their eyes were no longer upon them she turned to Morgana and whispered, “What can we do?”

“Well, we can't let this go on. We have to do something.”

“Like what?” 

Morgana looked around before leaning in and saying, “Not now, let's talk in my chambers.”

Later that night, when the buzzing activity of the castle had subsided, Gwen helped Morgana out of her formal clothing and assisted in changing her into her nightgown. 

When she was comfortable, Morgana laid down in her bed and gestured for Gwen to get in next to her. The maid quickly complied, gently placing the covers over both of them. That was the moment when Morgana brought up the topic earlier discussed.

“Alright. We need to get Arthur and Merlin to confess their feelings for each other before someone ends up hurt for their stupidity,” she declared in a tone that left no room for arguments.

“Yes, but how?”

  
  


“Well, that's what we have to figure out, isn't it?”

  
  


They both fell silent, searching for an answer to their situation.

  
  


“How did we figure it out?” Gwen asked.

  
  


“Hmm, let me think. I seem to recall you walking in on me when I was-”

  
  


“Morgana!”

  
  


“-and saying something along the lines of 'can I help you, my lady?'.”

  
  


“Okay, that doesn't work then,” Gwen said, a blush spreading through her cheeks.

  
  


“Unless…”

  
  


“No!” 

  
  


Morgana put her hands in the air. “Okay, alright. Let's keep thinking then.”

They went back to trying to figure out what to do by spending the next hour going through every possible scenario. By the end of it, they were both tired and not any closer to solving the issue.

“So we agree that we have to get them to confront their feelings,” Morgana stated again. They had already gone through this.

  
  


Gwen yawned while nodding before saying, “Okay, that shouldn't be too hard for Merlin. But getting Arthur to even consider the fact that he actually _has_ feelings would be...difficult.”

  
  


“Yes, yes. Unfortunately, my dear brother is about as emotional as a rock.”

  
  


“So, how do we…?” Gwen said. Both of her hands were on her head and her forehead was resting on her knees. 

Morgana couldn't stand seeing her like that, exhausted and demoralized, so she straightened up and summoned strength from where she didn't have any left.

  
  


With a newfound determination, she said, “We have to force him to do it.”

  
  


Gwen was equal parts surprised and hopeful upon hearing her tone. “But how?” she asked.

Morgana furrowed her brow in concentration for a few seconds. Then, a sharp smirk made its way to her face. It was rather menacing, Gwen thought.

  
  


“I think I have an idea.”

  
  


***

  
  


“Alright, I think we're done for the day.”

The warlock closed his magic book and put it on the side of the bed where he was sitting. Morgana smiled at him warmly, regardless of how drained all that magic had left her. At least she'd made some solid progress.

  
  


“Thank you, Merlin, truly. I don't know what I would do without you,” she said, earnest and thankful.

  
  


Merlin returned her smile and was about to stand up to leave when the door started opening. Morgana made a split-second decision and she wrapped her arms around Merlin, pressing a kiss on his cheek. The thing that no one else knew that she did was that, from the entrance to the room, it would look like she was actually kissing him. Like, properly kissing him. So she wasn't surprised when the person froze at the sight and Morgana could only think _step one: done._

  
  


She released Merlin and he smiled at her softly, blissfully unaware of the part he was playing in her plans. 

They both turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

  
  


“Maybe I should come back later, ” Arthur said looking...disappointed? 

  
  


“No, no. It's fine, we just finished. I'll give you your servant back,” Morgana said trying to flash her best smug smile.

Arthur nodded, looking sadder than Morgana had ever seen him since he'd met Merlin. “Right, thank you,” he said.

Merlin got up and groaned, “Alright then, back to work. See you,” he said to Morgana.

“Bye, Merlin, ” she responded as she watched them exit the room. Her heart was thumping, the worry tugging at her insides.

_Let's hope this works._

***

“My lady?”

“Yes, Gwen?” she asked, somewhat concerned at the tone of her maid's voice.

“There's something wrong.” _Ah, I was right. There_ **_is_ ** _something wrong._

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

Gwen looked at her hands, her eyebrows tightly knitted together. “I was talking to Merlin earlier and he told me Arthur has been acting strangely for the last couple of days. He said he was being cold, as if they were just master and servant instead of, well, you know.”

Morgana, in her outrage, stood up from her chair and exclaimed, “Why would he do that?”

Gwen shook her head, looking pained. “I don't know. It's like he's trying to put distance between them.” She brought her hand up to her lips and started lightly chewing on her nails.

“I don't understand, ” Morgana said. “Why would he ever-” And then it hit her. “Oh hell.”

Gwen looked up at her mistress. “What?”

“That idiot!” Gwen got closer to her and touched her arm.

“What? What happened?” she asked. Morgana looked at where their bodies connected and gave Gwen a small smile.

“Come with me for a second, love,” she said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Gwen was quick to agree. “Alright. Where are we going?”

“To knock some sense into Arthur,” Morgana declared.

She grabbed Gwen's hand and guided her through the hallways, towards the council chambers. Once she got to the spot she knew connected the exit to the training grounds to the inside of the castle, she stopped, kind of hiding (but not really) behind a pillar.

“The knights should be coming back from training now, right?” she asked.

“I think so, ” Gwen muttered, looking more confused by the second.

“Great, ” she said and grabbed Gwen's face with both her hands to pull her into a passionate kiss. Gwen made a sound of protest, but it quickly died down as she melted into Morgana's embrace, placing her hands on her waist. When they heard the rattling sound of armour echoing through the hallway Gwen made to pull away, but Morgana held her close for a couple more seconds before finally parting.

She turned around to be faced with a very surprised, very pleased looking Arthur.

“Oh, Arthur. Fancy seeing you here,” she said, not even bothering to try to look surprised. Arthur was stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know how to address the situation.

“I didn't know you two were…” he ended up saying gesturing between the two women.

“I-I-we-” Gwen stuttered, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation that didn't end up with her head on the chopping block, not that Morgana would allow that, of course.

“Well, that's because you are a bit oblivious, ” Morgana stated, ignoring her lover's protests.

“Hey!” Arthur said, trying to sound offended, but being all too delighted by the situation to succeed.

Morgana grabbed Gwen's hand again and started to drag her away. “If you don't mind, I'm going to go make out with my girlfriend now.”

“Morgana!” Arthur called out. But he didn't really mind Morgana's crude comments if they meant what he thought they meant.

He didn't mind them at all.

  
  


***

“Sir Kay,” Morgana said, walking towards the man.

The knight bowed and said, “My Lady. How can I be of service?”

“Remember that favour that you owed me?” Kay flinched but nodded anyway because he _did_ remember. “Well, I need you to do something for me.”

Kay listened to Morgana's mission for him and couldn't help but agree to do it. Because he was only human. And the Lady Morgana, well.

The Lady Morgana was simply terrifying.

***

“Hey, Merlin. Do you think you could help me bring up Morgana's bath?” Gwen asked. Merlin shook his head, an apology in his eyes.

“Sorry, but I have to help Gaius with Sir Kay. Arthur went a bit too rough on him today and he has a broken rib.”

“Why would Arthur do that?” Merlin shrugged.

“I don't know.”

“He's really nice.”

“Yeah. Today he even invited me to go to The Rising Sun with him. Guess that's not going to happen now.”

Gwen understood then.

“Ah.”

“What?” Merlin asked.

“Do you think Arthur was jealous?”

Merlin looked like he truly didn't know what she was implying. And that was because he _didn't_. “Jealous? Did Sir Kay say anything to you?”

“To me? Why would- Nevermind.” She sighed, defeated. “I'll see you later, Merlin.”

Gwen walked away leaving behind a very, _very_ confused-looking Merlin.

***

“Okay, so trying to make Arthur jealous didn't work. We'll have to think of something else.”

Gwen was about to agree when she remembered something. “I'm sorry, my lady, but can we discuss it later? I promised Cook that I would help her with the preparations for the Yuletide feast.”

Morgana nodded. “Of course, Gwen that's-” Her face lit up and she exclaimed, “Yuletide, of course! How did I not think of that?”

“What do you mean?”

Morgana smirked. 

“You’ll see.”

***

“Arthur, how’s the Yuletide gift-shopping coming along?” Morgana said with a predatory smile on her face.

That was their game, it had been since they were kids. They would fight to see who got all of their gifts first and then they would discuss who had the best ones, neither of them willing to admit theirs were the worst. 

It had caused a lot of arguments that had to be broken by the king himself, but it had always been one of the things they both looked forward to during that season.

But this year was different. This year, Morgana had a mission.

“Great. I already have all the gifts,” Arthur said, smug.

“Really? What did you get Merlin?” she asked, her eyes wide in feigned innocence. Arthur was taken aback, a confused expression on his face. 

“Merlin? Why would I get him anything? He’s just my servant,” he said.

“You have to be kidding me,” she deadpanned. 

“What do you mean?”

“He’s the only person in the world capable of standing you for more than two minutes, he works day and night for you, he’s saved your life two times that you know of and he’s the most loyal friend you could ask for. Are you really asking me why you should get him something? It’s the least you could do!” She didn't even have to _pretend_ to be angry.

Arthur's eyes widened as her words reached his brain. “Oh, God. You’re right, ” he said. He stood there for a few moments, seemingly paralyzed, before looking at her in the eyes with a worried look on his face and asking, “What can I get him?”

Morgana gave him her signature smirk.

“I think I may know of something he'll like.”

***

The Great Hall was filled with joy and laughter. The noblemen and women conversed happily while the servants snuck out pieces of food behind their backs. The spirit of the season was visible in how the people's faces were painted with smiles and happiness. Everyone was having the time of their lives.

Well, not everyone.

“Gwen, dear. Could you tell Merlin to not make a hole in the floor?” Gwen looked at the corner where Merlin was pacing around, waiting for Arthur to call on him to refill his goblet instead of indulging in the liberties typical of servants during that time of the year.

“Yeah. He and Arthur look rather jumpy, don’t they?” 

Arthur's plate was still half full after an hour, which wasn't usual for him. In normal circumstances, he would have been eating his third round of chicken but that day he'd hardly even touched it.

“Yeah, well, they’re nervous about their gifts, of course,” Morgana declared. “Did you help Merlin with his?”

Gwen nodded. “I did.”

Morgana gestured her to get closer so she could ask, “What is it?”

“I don’t think that I can tell you.” She looked back to where Merlin was. “But he will,” she said and, sure enough, Merlin was waving his hands, asking her to come.

Arthur saw Morgana walk up to Merlin with strong curiosity. Merlin looked around and went a bit more behind the pillar, like he didn't want to be seen, and the pulled something out of his pocket. From there, Arthur couldn't discern what it was. But it must have been impressive because Morgana all but tackled Merlin into a bone-crushing hug. Arthur's jaw remained clenched until she released him and walked up to Gwen, also wrapping her in an embrace.

She then approached his table with a fierce look on her face.

“Take care of that boy, Arthur. He’s worth it,” she declared.

“I don’t know what you’re…” He was ready to deny it, to say he didn't understand. But, upon seeing Morgana's expression, he found out that he did, he did understand. “I will,” he said and the smile that she gave him told him he'd made the right choice of words.

When Morgana left his side in favour of looking for Gwen, he called Merlin over.

“Merlin, I’d like to retire for the night. Go ahead and wait for me in my chambers,” he said, his voice a bit more strained than usual.

“Yes, sire,” Merlin said, looking glad to leave the feast.

Shortly after, Arthur excused himself and walked out of the banquet hall. He walked up to his chambers and, even though he would never admit it, he was relieved to find Merlin still there.

“Undress me,” he said in the most regal tone he could (which wasn't that impressive, to be honest. He was shaking a tad too much).

Merlin compiled, but there was a level of hesitancy. Something that made the air thick, their fleeting touches electric. Arthur could only shiver at the contact and pray for it to be over soon, or else he couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you or are you going to keep sulking?” Merlin asked, probably to break the tension. 

It didn't really work.

“I do not sulk, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Right.”

“But there _is_ something…” He dropped to his bed, sitting on the edge. He was very aware of Merlin standing next to him, his posture forced. Arthur told himself that was the only reason for saying, “Sit down here, would you?” Though at that point, he knew it was a lie, it was _so much more_.

Merlin was speechless for a moment.

“On your bed?” he asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes but, in reality, he was just as uncertain. “No, on the floor. Yes, you idiot, on my bed.”

Merlin nodded. “Okay, ” he said and then approached the bed slowly, as if Arthur were going to change his mind.

Once they were booth “comfortable” (because the truth was that the situation was far from comfortable), Arthur mustered the courage to speak again.

“So, it came to my attention that despite your horrible skills as a servant,” Merlin snorted, “you have been exceptionally loyal. You’ve by my side always, no matter the circumstances. You’ve even risked your life for me. So, for that, I thought I should...Well, here.” 

Merlin looked at the item that had just been placed on his hands. It was a beautiful cloak, midnight blue, fit for a Lord, for a King. In its right, a little embroidered flower, the golden thread beautifully defining its shape. Merlin thought the flower seemed familiar and, _oh, yeah_ , now he saw it. It’s the same flower that poisoned Arthur’s cup, the same one that almost killed Merlin. 

The same one that made Arthur defy his father to save Merlin’s life.

“It’s- I don’t know what to say.”

“Do you like it?”

Merlin chuckled. “If you have to ask, you’re more of a dollophead than I thought.”

“Shut up,” the Prince said fondly.

“Well, since _you_ got me something,” he took what looked like a folded piece of cloth from his pocket, “here’s my Yule gift. I had some help from Gaius and Gwen but- yeah, I just hope you like it.”

Arthur opened it. 

It was a medallion, the shape one he could see just by closing his eyes, all too familiar, all too personal. It was made of rich, pure gold, Arthur realized, decorated in delicate amber. It even was more beautiful than the original.

“It's- How did you-”

“Gaius showed me a picture of the original sigil. I thought its shape was beautiful, but I couldn't help but think there was something missing. I asked Gaius about your mother. He didn't say much, but one of the things he told me is that she had a love for amber jewellery. I asked Gwen to help me forge it with gold first and then we put it all together. I know it's kind of personal, and I don't want to overstep-”

But he couldn't say anything else because Arthur was kissing him with all he had, wanting and passionate. He was pressing his body against him because _what an idiot. A beautiful, wonderful, loyal idiot. Oh, Gods. How could I ever think that could be anyone else?_ And Merlin gave as good as he got, tasting and claiming every inch he was offered just as heatedly. They kissed like they did everything else, fighting for dominance, delivering a teasing remark and waiting for a comeback.

Soon, the contact through the fabric wasn't enough. Arthur lifted the hem of Merlin's tunic and Merlin reached to untie his breeches and it was then that Gwen and Morgana decided to close the door and leave them alone, their job already done.

Besides, they had their own celebrations to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and a comments are my Christmas presents this year :)


End file.
